The Way You Look Tonight
by marysunshine81
Summary: A story of a special night and the next morning. I borrowed the dress from Zac Posen, I couldn't resist. :P Reviews are always appreciated!


**The way you look tonight**

He enters the room and quickly looks around, searching for her with his eyes, but he doesn't see her anywhere in the crowd. He looks at his watch to realise he is a half an hour late, but he couldn't get there earlier. He knows she might get angry with him for this, but he also knows how to blow her anger away. Of course that can only happen after they leave this place where they are watched with hundreds of curious eyes. As long as they are inside this room she will have to pretend they are fine even if she wants to rag him for being late. Not that she'd often do that, but she insists on punctuality just a little too much to simply overlook that long of a delay.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman," the words interrupt his line of thoughts and he looks in the direction of the voice, spotting the woman on the stage, standing in front of the microphone, smiling confidently and looking beyond gorgeous. He tries to actually listen to what she says, but the rest of her speech just fades in his mind, because he's unable to concentrate on anything else but how she looks that night.

The tight dark blue dress reveals her perfect figure and even though he loves seeing her in colours like red and purple, this dark coloured outfit just takes his breath away. Besides the favourable cut of the dress the part that holds his full attention is the neckline. He's in fact wondering how come she decided to wear such a bold dress in front of all these people, even though he's perfectly aware that the only person who is allowed to really admire her that night is him.

His eyes don't leave her, not for one second and even though there are a lot of people in that room he manages to capture her eyes for a short while. Her lips curl up in a quick smile and he is sure to be the only one who notices and understands that sign. It means that she's in fact happy to see him there and also likes what she sees. He knows he looks his best that night as well, not that he actually likes the tux he is wearing, but judging from the look on her face she does. He tries to avoid dressing up like this whenever he can, but tonight he had to take an effort, even though it just added to his delay. But she insisted on him looking like this that night and if he is honest with himself there's nothing he wouldn't do for her.

The sound of clapping is the next thing he hears, but he is too captivated to do it himself. As she turns around to leave the stage all he can think of is the moment she will be next to him and how he's going to suppress the urge to take her into his arms right away. Admiring her, he firmly believes he's the luckiest man in that room. He doesn't have to look around to check out other women to be a hundred percent sure that the most beautiful one in there belongs to him.

He is aware that he should walk up to her, but his feet seem too heavy to move. He makes eye contact with her once again and she starts walking in his direction, followed by several eyes, but she only seems to care about one pair of eyes. When someone stops her on her way he feels anger running through his veins and wants to force himself to move forward and steal her from other's company. But his anger vanishes as soon as she is on her way again and he in fact manages to take a few steps himself to finally meet her just a little bit earlier.

He knows there are not so many things they can actually do with all these people watching. She has strict rules when it comes to showing affection in public and he respects those rules. But only looking at her seems unacceptable for him that night, he actually wants to widen those rules just a little, just this once. He will only do it with her permission of course so he plans to pay attention to every small sign she's going to give to him with her eyes, with her body language.

Linking arms with him is the first thing she does when she gets close and there's something reassuring in this move. He almost believes he's lucky enough not to get lectured on punctuality this time, when she leans close to him to whisper something in his ear.

"Don't think that just because you're the most handsome man in this room I won't punish you for arriving late."

The closeness of her lips to his ear makes it almost impossible for him to take her words seriously. He's sure that any kind of punishment from her could not be worse than this withheld desire that he's been suffering from ever since he set eyes on her that night. He leans close to her and whispers in her ear the same way she did.

"I have to admit that you've already made me forgive all your sins tonight."

She chuckles hearing his words and he just finds the sound of her laughter too irresistible. He moves his lips towards her ear again, but before reaching it he guardedly places a small kiss on her cheek in the hope that she won't mind it too much.

"Is there anyway we can escape from here right now?"

Her lips curl up to a smile and for a short moment he dares to expect her to say yes, even though he's perfectly aware that the answer can only be no, not yet.

"I don't think so," she replies, waving with her other hand, but he doesn't really care about who she's greeting that way. He's almost managed to forget about the room full of people around them, ever since she arrived on his side. He can't help but look disappointed, partly faking it a little, because he knows that they can't just leave whenever he wants. And he's surprised when his partly faked disappointment earns him a small kiss on his cheek.

"We have to stay and play nice with these people for at least another hour or two, just consider it as your punishment for arriving late."

He knows it's not exactly a punishment, because they would have been forced to stay there even if he had arrived in time. But if she thinks he can redeem his offence with this he would be a fool to say no.

"So how long exactly? One hour or two?"

"You know for someone who arrives a half an hour late to an event where his girlfriend delivers a speech, you're rather shameless."

This time he has to chuckle and admit that he's underestimated her, she won't just forgive this delay that easily after all.

"I was here before your speech started," is all the defence he can come up with at that moment and he hopes she won't actually ask her about the content of the speech, he doesn't want to give himself away fully.

"And that is your luck cowboy, had you missed it, you wouldn't want to be anywhere near me right now."

He knows she is not kidding, still he finds her amusing and in fact even more desirable.

"I don't want to be anywhere but near you right now," he whispers passionately, breaking their teasing and he actually has to fight against his rising desire.

"Two hours tops, I promise," she says switching to a serious tone and gives him a small kiss on his mouth. He appreciates this gesture as much as he should and takes it as a sign that his sins are also forgiven.

o-o-o-o

Only five minutes have passed sine the last time he checked his watch under the table. He's been trying to do it unobtrusively, so he is actually surprised when he suddenly feels her hand land on his. He glances in her direction, but she's not looking at him, she's still engaged in a conversation with the other people at their table, keeping one of her hands firmly on his wrist, covering his watch, obviously on purpose.

It hasn't been two hours yet, but he has become more and more impatient. It's getting harder to hide his boredom from the others, to pretend he feels comfortable in his tux and he doesn't dare to look at the woman on his side anymore, because he is already tired of just looking at her. The deep cut of her dress teases him, the smell of her perfume drives him crazy and the sound of her laughter makes him jealous, because he's laughing with others.

He's been checking the time so often, because he doesn't intend to stay there any longer than the obligatory two hours she promised him not to exceed, but she's even taken this opportunity away from him. He's close to leaning towards her to whisper his displeasure in her ear when suddenly her hand moves away from his wrist, then gently turns his hand on the other side. Touching his palm this time she places her fingers between his and all this without one single glance in his direction. He doesn't look on their hands either and doesn't show any sign of emotion, but he's already smiling inside.

He's unable to look at the time anymore, but holding her hand in his reassures him that she'll keep her promise, that they'll leave in time and once they are alone he won't have a reason to feel bored, jealous or uncomfortable. He leans back in his seat and starts to actually listen to the conversation and looking at her doesn't feel like a torture anymore. It feels like a promise that the gorgeous woman on his side will shortly be only his.

"I'm afraid we have to go now," he hears her words a few minutes later and even though he's been waiting for this moment for too long, he doesn't jump from his seat, he stays there, holding her hand. She is the one who breaks their hidden harmony first, pulling back her hand from his and she stands up from the table. The next minute he does the same and after saying goodbye to the others he follows her out of the room.

It's not cold outside, but he takes off his jacket and puts it on her just in case and refuses to take back his hand from her shoulder afterwards. She doesn't seem to mind, they have been moderate in the last almost two hours, but they don't need to be that way anymore. He's sure he could finally kiss her now if he wanted to, but his impatience seems to have vanished without trace. He leads her to his car, helps her in and closes the door on her side without attempting any more intimacy between them.

After he gets in himself he wants to start the engine, but something tells him not to do it yet. He turns his head in her direction and looks at her for a short while. She seems different now than she was inside the room, she was shining all night and now it feels as if the light faded away. It confuses him a little, but then it hits him that she might be waiting for something. He's held himself back because he didn't want to seem eager, but it might have given her the wrong impression after all.

He leans forward to kiss her as gently as he can, as if he tasted her lips for the very first time. It's not a kiss of passion, it's a kiss of love and he feels the same emotion coming from her. After their lips part he looks into her eyes which are shining again, but this time only for him. He takes her hand in his, lifts it to his mouth, placing a kiss on it and she presents him with a smile in return.

"Take me home," she says and leans back in her seat after he lets go off her hand and he fulfils their mutual wish happily.

o-o-o-o

He walks inside the living room following her and as she stops by the couch he steps closer to her and takes his jacket off her shoulder. He places it on the sofa, then stands close behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder.

"I think we made a really nice couple tonight," he whispers into her ear and her lips curl up in a smile.

"I actually had a feeling all women in the room envied me," she says turning her head in his direction a little.

"And I had the same feeling about all men," he admits, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Nah," she replies turning her head away from him again and bowing it down a little. He looks closely at the side of her face and he believes to see her blush a little. It's hard to imagine her doing that, especially because she always seems so self-confident, but for some reason that night she is different. Most likely it's just an act, but he doesn't mind playing along. If she needs him to tell her how beautiful she looks again and again, he will.

"Are you telling me you don't get how gorgeous you look in this dress?" he asks, emphasizing on the word and she smiles just a little.

"You just want to flatter me," she replies after a short pause, looking into his eyes again and he finds it just adorable how she acts up on seeming insecure. He starts to really enjoy this little scene and suddenly an idea comes to his mind.

"Come with me," he takes back his arms from around her and reaching for her hand he pulls her with himself in the direction of the staircase. He's almost ready to take her in his arms and bring her up himself, but he decides against it. He lets go off her hand and climbs the stairs motioning her to follow him. He leads her into the bedroom, turns on the light, walks up to her closet and opens it.

"Come here," he asks reaching out his hand in her direction and she obeys him without a word.

"Look at yourself," he says as they both stand in front of her huge mirror and he can't take his eyes off her face in front of him, "This dress simply looks perfect on you."

He observes how she looks herself up and down in the mirror, he follows her eyes and soon a huge smile appears on her face.

"You are right," she admits and although he's enjoyed their little game he's already smiling inside, because he thinks she'll finally admit the obvious, "We do make a really nice couple," she adds smiling and even though it isn't the answer he expected to hear he can't help doing the same.

They have been together for months, he just admitted to himself that night that there's nothing he wouldn't do for her. He doesn't even remember when was the last time he had a bowtie on and that is just one of the little things. And she's never forgotten to show that his efforts are indeed appreciated.

"You should wear a tie more often," she states playfully and he starts to chuckle.

"Thank you for reminding me why I can still hardly breathe," he replies, untying his tie quickly.

"I thought I'm the one taking your breath away," she says and grabs his untied tie to pull him closer for a kiss.

"This was indeed breathtaking," he admits and his lips move on to her cheek and her neck. He keeps kissing the part of her skin left uncovered by the fabric all the way down the neckline of the dress. It's something he's been longing for ever since he set eyes on her in that dress that night. Her hands dive into his hair and he hears her silent moan that just makes him even more passionate. His hands find their way under the tight material of the gown and start caressing her breasts slowly and he feels her hands move from his hair to his shoulders, obviously seeking support.

Keeping his hands on her bare skin, his lips move back to hers kiss by kiss, but before kissing her on the lips he has to say it out loud:

"I think it would be a crime to take this dress off you."

"Would it?" she asks teasing, quickly stealing a kiss from his lips, "Then let me commit a crime first," she chuckles slightly and starts unbuttoning his shirt.

"Setting a bad example, Miss Lockhart?" he teases as she tries to open his shirt, but his arms that are still linked with her upper body are in her way. After opening the cuff-links, she bends down a little and starts kissing his wrists, trying to force him to move his hands away, but he doesn't obey, so her hands grab his shirt and pull it out of his pants. After she opens the last buttons she reaches for his collar, throws his tie away and tries to take the shirt off him, but his hands are too comfortable resting under her dress, slightly stroking her breasts with his fingers. He shakes his head.

"I can't let you go first," he objects and leans forward to kiss her eagerly before he pulls his hands from under her dress and quickly moves behind her. He pulls her close to him, moves her hair aside and starts kissing her neck while his hands find their way back on her again, slipping to their hiding place under the deep neckline of her gown. She leans towards him, moaning slightly and turns her head backwards to look him in the eyes.

"Still not ready to commit a crime, huh?"

He glances in the mirror in front of them again and she follows his eyes, turning her head forward.

"A perfect couple," he says and his lips start kissing her neck again, while she apparently decides to put and end to their little game, because she closes the door to hide the mirror from them, then her hands move behind her back and reach for the button of his pants.

"So who's it gonna be, cowboy? You or me?" she asks turning her head in his direction again, keeping her fingers on the button.

He looks deep into her eyes for a short moment then kisses her with desire. Even though he can't see her in the mirror anymore, the image of them standing there together is still visible in his head. It would be a crime to take that dress off her, especially because he'll probably never see her in it again, but she is there in his arms, longing for his kisses, his touch and it's harder and harder to fight against his growing desire to have more of her.

"I can't let you go first," he repeats what he already said only a few minutes ago and slowly pulls his hands back, constantly touching her skin up to her neck, then his fingers grab the opener of her zipper and slowly pull it down. As her skin gets visible, he can't resist placing small kisses on her back and after he finishes with the zipper he slowly instructs her to turn around, to face him.

He looks her up and down again, admiring her in the gown for the last time and he can't hide this feeling from her. She leans forward to kiss him in return, without touching him and after the kiss ends he slowly pulls the dress down on her arms. He's tempted to start kissing her chest again, but he resists it and helps her out of her dress instead.

Holding the gown in his hands he leans forward to kiss her first then he decides to open the closet again and put it back on its place, which earns him a chuckle from her.

"The term white-collar crime has just gained a brand new meaning," she says still laughing and stands close behind him, her arms embracing his body and her hands making their way on his bare chest. He sees her face in the mirror again, her slightly messy hair and her faded makeup, but she is still beautiful to him. He turns his head towards her to kiss her and from that moment on he can't hold himself back anymore.

He closes the door with his feet and turns around in her arms to finally fully embrace her. He kisses her lips, her cheek, her neck, her chest and her whole body, not minding the undergarments slightly blocking his way. He knows he's moving too fast, he knows he's too eager to taste her everywhere, but he can't control himself anymore.

She steps backwards, probably losing balance and after his lips find back to hers he pushes her to the door of the closet. She doesn't seem to mind his behaviour, in fact she grabs his shirt again, forcing him to finally get rid of it and as soon as it lands on the ground her hands are already on his pants.

"You need to polish your style," he jabbers between two kisses, without giving her a chance to reply.

"Do I?" she asks gasping for air and he cuts her off with another kiss.

She quickly opens his pants and they fall onto the ground.

"Oops," she says playfully and he silences his rising laughter with another kiss, "Do you want…" she starts the next coming chance, but his lips don't even let her finish the sentence.

"Game over," he says as they part, he takes her into his arms and kissing her lips he carries her onto the bed.

o-o-o-o

As he hears her steps on the stairs, he quickly hides the paper under the couch and takes the other one into his hands, pretending to read it.

"Good morning," her voice sounds happy and he puts the paper down on the table to stand up and greet her.

She is wearing a light purple mini dress, with short sleeves and a straight neckline. If he didn't know her better he'd think she intentionally chose a dress without a low-neck, not to remind him of last night. Not that he needs a reminder or minds the absence of the neckline when he can observe her gorgeous legs. He's already spent months with her, still he has a hard time believing she's for real. He's never dared to ask her age, but she clearly looks much younger than that, even when she's not dressed up for a day out.

"Good morning," he says smiling and meets her halfway to kiss her softly, "I'm bringing you coffee," he adds after their lips part, being perfectly aware of what she needs first thing in the morning.

"Thank you," she replies and underlines it with a kiss, before she walks to the couch to sit down, her hands already reaching for the paper.

He quickly goes to the kitchen to pour her coffee, looking back at her a few times to check what she's is doing.

"Kurt?" he hears her voice, but he pretends not to listen. He slowly pours the coffee in the mug, puts sugar and cream in it and stirs it for a while, until he collects courage to go back to the other room.

"I called you," she says in a kind of reproachful way, putting down the paper and reaching for her coffee.

"You did? Sorry, I didn't hear," he lies, grabbing his mug and the paper.

"Why are you reading yesterday's paper?" she asks curiously and he quickly tries to come up with a reason.

"What? Yesterday's? I haven't even noticed," is the first reply that comes to his mind, but he has a feeling she can easily tell he's lying.

"Where's today's paper?" she requests, looking around and he has to think of a lie once more, while he already regrets not starting out with the truth on the first place. Maybe she wouldn't even have noticed the reason he hid the paper from her.

"I have no idea, I checked, but it wasn't in the mailbox," he replies, trying to sound casual and sits down, taking a sip from his coffee.

"It wasn't? That's unusual," she says, clearly doubting his words.

"Yep," he bows his head down and pretends to read the paper again, hoping she'll forget about all this and move on.

"You've already read yesterday's paper," she states and he doesn't know how she is so sure of that.

"I still want to read this…" he tries to explain, still hiding behind the paper, but she cuts her off.

"Are you hiding something from me?"

He shouldn't be surprised that she realised this and even though he knows it's no use denying it he still tries to keep up pretending just a little longer.

"Me? What could I possibly hide from you?"

He looks into her eyes again as he asks this and they both know there's really nothing he could hide from her and he doesn't even know anymore why he chose to hide that something that morning. Telling the truth would have been the easiest way out, but it is too late, he's already spent too much time trying to mislead her. He knows she'll forgive him for that, but he is still a bit worried about her reaction to that certain thing.

"There's something in the paper, right? Where is it?"

He sees it in her eyes that the game is over, even though she's let him try to fool her for a while, she wants the truth now and he has no choice but to give in if he wants her to easily forgive her later.

"It's…it's under the couch," he admits and she bends down to pull out the paper. It doesn't take much for her to find what he wanted to hide from her. He wasn't sure she'd really be angry about it, he just got confused as to how she'd react and decided to save it for later. He didn't want their morning to start with an argument or her getting pissed about this. Of course it could have resulted in her being happy as well. It just seemed unpredictable for him and postponing it looked like the best idea.

He observes her as she's looking at that certain page, with some pictures in the middle, one of which caused him a headache that morning, even though it is a really nice picture, showing a perfectly happy couple.

"And you wanted to hide this from me because…?" she asks, already smiling, and raises her eyes from the paper to look at him.

"I'm not sure, I just know how you feel about public display of affection," he tries to explain, but the more he thinks about it, the more silly his whole behaviour seems to him.

"Nice words cowboy, but really, what's wrong with this photo?"

It's obvious that she likes the photo, which makes him happy of course and now he wishes he didn't hide it from her so he could get out of explaining why he actually did it.

"Nothing, I really like it."

"Me too," she admits, still smiling and after placing the mug back on the table she stands up to walk over to him with the paper in her hand, "You though I would be angry?" she asks as she grabs the paper from his hand and throws it away, then puts his coffee mug next to hers on the table and sits down on his lap, putting the paper in hers so that the picture is visible.

"Yes, I mean not with me…and I wasn't sure…," he sees that she's not angry, so it's getting even harder to explain why he thought she would be.

"I kissed you, it's not your fault. Well, technically it is, but it was my decision. I wasn't drunk or anything, I knew what I was doing," she doesn't seem to mind at all that their most intimate moment from last night was captured like this.

"I know," he replies with a smile, it's surprising that she takes it so easily, but he can't help loving her even more for it.

"Then what's wrong? Yes, we are in the paper, today's paper, so it will be forgotten by tomorrow, except the people who do read yesterday's paper like you."

He starts to chuckle and she runs her hands through his hair then folds her arms around his neck.

"We make a really nice couple," she admits again and presses her lips against his, preventing him from saying anything. But he doesn't mind. He folds his arms around her, while an unusual thought comes to his mind. The thought that, even though just a little, he was actually able to change Diane Lockhart.


End file.
